One Love
by starry-nights88
Summary: Riku and Sora have been dating for a little over a year. When Riku starts losing passion in the relationship, Sora starts to worry that he’s losing his one love. [ONESHOT]


**One Love **

**Summary: **Riku and Sora have been dating for a little over a year. When Riku starts losing passion in the relationship, Sora starts to worry that he's losing his one love.

**Author's Note: **I should really stop writing in school, one day I'll get caught and get into trouble, but I couldn't resist this one. Read and Review! Happy Reading. By the way, check out my new C2! This fic is loosely based off of Beautiful Disaster, who knows, it could grow into a third sequel! The unedited version is posted in my journal. I suggest you read it or risk missing a lemon!

Brown headed Sora Miyake sighed heavily, his hand cupping his chin. His elbow propped on the couch behind him. It was nearing mid-night. He should have been asleep hours ago. After all, he did have work in the morning. And, the life of a song writer might not seem hectic, but the truth was quite the opposite.

As to the reason he was up at this late hour; he was waiting for his beloved boyfriend to return home. His boyfriend, Asian pop sensation Tanaka Riku, had a job equally hectic to his own, if not more. But, that was no excuse to why the man should be more than six hours late.

Sora was anything but stupid (Well, less so than he let on), when this behavior started accruing more frequently, he began calling his boyfriend's label to see when the silver haired hottie left. Six o'clock on the dot, every evening this week. But, he didn't arrive at home until well past mid-night…now, where was the logic in that? The couple lived a mere ten minute drive from the record label.

Tonight, the brown headed boy was determined to stay awake until his love finally decided to grace him with his presence, then the pint-sized song writer would demand an answer to the question that has been burning ever since Riku had begun doing this.

_Why is he so late? _

What could Riku be doing at this hour in the city. The logical answer was not what Sora wanted to hear.

_Is he cheating? _

Cheating lead to heart break, heart break lead to leaving. And, Sora didn't want to leave.

_Am I not good enough anymore? _

Maybe Riku had gotten bored with him. Maybe he found someone newer younger, more exciting.

_Does he even love me anymore? _

Riku did love him once, he remembered. But, such pain came from that love. Just because Riku was too afraid to admit it.

_Maybe…it's just my imagination… _

He thought, sighing heavily. Fear began to well up in his chest. Maybe it was all just in his mind. That's what he wanted to believe, but it was too impossible.

He frowned, readjusting himself on the leather sofa, making himself more comfortable, his eye glancing at the clock. _Twelve Fifteen…_ He thought. He'd have to go to bed soon, or he'd be a giant walking pile of poo in the morning, he couldn't afford to do that.

With another heavy sigh, he pushed himself off the couch, his eyes in a downcast as he slowly padded off towards the room he shared with his lover. Just has he reached the opened door, the soft clicking of the front door signaled that someone had just arrived home. With a determined look on his face, Sora made his way back into the living room, to see his silver haired god, leaning against the sofa, staring at the blanket that Sora had used.

"Riku…" Sora began.

The said silver haired man raised his hand, "I know what you're going to say…"

Sora eyes narrowed as his hands crossed in front of his chest, "Alright, humor me. What was I going to say?" He asked.

Riku laughed softly, it was feeble, "You're pissed off, huh?" He asked gently.

"No shit!" Sora spat, walking towards the singer, "And you have no idea why, do you?"

Riku turned to meet his lithe lover, "No…no, I don't." He admitted.

Sora glared harshly, "For an entire week, you've been late! It's past midnight Riku, God, do you think I'm that stupid…that blind?" He asked, his voice starting to quiver ever so slightly.

Riku slowly shook his head, "Look, babe, I don't know what you're talking about…"

Sora closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry, not now, "Riku, are you cheating?" He cried.

Riku's eyes widened, "What…?" He asked softly, "No…that's not why I'm late."

Sora snorted, his cheeks now wet with tears, "Yeah right."

Riku grabbed the boy gently by the shoulders, "Why would I fight so hard for something to throw it away?" He asked.

Sora looked at him, "Then why are you so late? Why won't you make love to me anymore? Why don't you kiss me good night or good morning anymore?" He asked, his voice choking with every single question he demanded.

Riku sighed, backing away slightly, leaning against the back of the couch, "Because…" He began, his hand reaching in his pocket, "…I wanted…" He paused, biting his lip, "No, I needed to do something." He said, pulling his hand back out of his pocket.

Sora shook his head, "What Riku?" He asked.

Riku smiled softly, walking back over to Sora, "I needed a way to prove to the world that you were mine and mine alone." He said, pushing something into Sora's hand.

"Wha-?" Sora asked, opening his hand. His eyes widened, "Riku…this is a…"

Riku nodded, "It's a ring Sora, it took me…" He closed his eyes for a minute, "…42 hours to find you the perfect one."

Sora was panting softly at this point, "What…what is it for…?"

Riku smirked, "Why else would you buy the person you love a ring?" He asked.

Sora blinked, wiping the tears off his face, "You can't be serious…" He said softly.

Riku chuckled softly, "I'm as serious as a heart attack." He said, gently touching the brown headed boy's plump cheek.

"That's pretty serious…" Sora said slowly.

Riku chuckled once again, "You are too cute at times, you know that?" He asked, leaning closer to the boy, "It's your deadliest weapon."

Sora giggled softly, "It made you fall for me, didn't it?" He asked.

Riku smiled softly, "Yeah, it did…" He paused, "…among other things, of course."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What other things exactly?" He asked.

Riku laughed softly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked before pressing his lips against his love's.


End file.
